Sandy Wilkins
'''Alexandra "Sandy" Sandau-Wilkins '''is one of the main characters of the series. She is a selkie and also a witch. She also serves to be an apprentice or student to Scarlet and has shown to devote herself to her mistress. History Alexandra Sandau-Wilkins is the daughter of Felicia Sandau, a selkie, and Mr. Wilkins, a wizard, making her a sort of selkie-witch hybrid. She was conceived during a one-night stand, and even though her mother ran away from home while pregnant, she maintained her "boyfriend"'s surname in the ocean, but added her maiden name to it. Since Sandy was born in the ocean, she would always spend her time talking to sea creatures and befriend them. Sandy would always spend her time going to the surface, sitting on rocks contemplating the surroundings. She has always been fascinated by the human world and yearns to visit it, but was forbidden after her mother tells her the dangers of the surface world. However, Sandy didn't find any danger or trouble. During her first appearance, Sandy went to the shore right after she finds out that her mother had went to the surface world, she also discovers that she can remove her pelt but has a fear that she won't be able to return to the ocean. She was later seen by Akane and the others and had also help her to get to the surface world to find her mother. It was later revealed that her mother went to the surface to find her real father, but this went to a danger her mother was captured by Lieza, a dark witch. Sandy accidentally shows her abilities during the battle much to everyone's surprise. At the end, Sandy was told by her mother that her father was a witch and Alexandra became an ally in the team and sets off on a journey to discover and learn the human world and to find her father. Appearance Sandy has a petite figure and is the shortest member of the team. She has a sandy brown complexion with reddish spots around her eyes, on her cheeks, shoulders, chest, elbows and knees, long, wavy light blue hair with crimson streaks, usually tied into pigtails and deep violet, almost indigo eyes. Her attire consists of a brownish red jacket, a dull pink t-shirt with an orchid swirl design, a black frilly skirt and a pair of russet ankle boots. Personality Sandy is an optimistic, curious but naïve teen. She has always been fascinated by the human world during her childhood and yearns to experience new things. Ever since she became Scarlet's apprentice, she has devoted herself to protect her mistress and respects her wholeheartedly. Sandy is somewhat unaware of the dangers of the human world and still needs to learn about everything, especially about their culture. She never even knew about the supernatural and the creatures of the dark but when she first saw one, Sandy became anxious and had trouble on using her spells, but still continues to learn how to fight them since she made a promise to Scarlet. She's also rather stubborn. After a while, thanks to Felix and Scarlet's relationship, as well as her surroundings and entourage, Sandy develops a more mature, sarcastic nature, but her optimism and naïveté aren't affected. Powers and Abilities Sandy has the standard selkie abilities. Trivia *Alexandra prefers to be called "Sandy" or "Sandra" rather than her full name. *Since Sandy is Scarlet's apprentice and devotes herself to protect her, it's implied she has a crush on her. Considering Scarlet's asexuality, it's unlikely the two may fall in love at some point with each other until further notice. *Sandy's signature animals are seals. *Sandy has a rather large sweet tooth. *In etymology, "Alexandra" means "defender of men" in Greek Origin, while her surname "Wilkins" means "will or desire" which serves as an allusion to her desire to go the human world. *Sandy is the youngest member of the team. *Her favorite colors are shades of forest berry colors (red, black, blue, magenta, etc.) *She has yet to discover her witch abilities. Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Characters Categorie:Females Categorie:Selkies Categorie:Witches Categorie:Monster Killers